


A split second decision

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: An automotive accident leaves the youngest Reagan in a fight for his life and the guilt might make another Reagan do the unthinkable
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 115
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Crime scene Brooklyn NY

What do we have, Danny Reagan asks

We have an adult male, approximately 25 looks like a gunshot to the heart and we have a adult female approximately 24 with what looks like strangulation marks around her neck, Megan says

Who called it in, Joe asks

The two guys over there talking to the patrol officers, Megan replies

My name is Detective Danny Reagan and I was wondering if you could tell me what you saw, Danny says

We were coming out of Thumpers and as we were cutting across the street we saw the bodies just laying in the road so we flagged down the cops, one of the guys says clearly shaken up

Let's do a door to door and see if anyone saw or heard anything, Danny says

Is something bothering you, Danny asks

No,Joe says,it's just that every since Melinda donated her liver to Linda she's been alot more aggressive in our training sessions then ever before

How is she doing, Danny asks, I haven't seen or talked to her since she had her family arrested

That's the problem, Joe says, unless she is training we haven't seen her either, Jamie and Erin started working for her last month and Jamie said that he's not seen her since his first day of work

Linda talks to her every other day but she hasn't seen her since she met Linda at the Pastel Pastry Cafe, Danny says

Something is not right,Joe says,it's a disturbance in the force

Across town

Hey Nikki, Sean says, thanks for picking me up

Hey Sean, Nikki says,no problem, I was in the area anyways

Mom is still not able to drive anywhere and my car is in the shop again Sean says

As Nikki stops at a red light ,a car being driven by a drink driver plows into the car and rams it into a light pole, the drunk driver gets out and walks away

Dark's house

I think I will listen to my scanner and see if there are any cases of people being stupid,Dark says

Attention all units there has been an traffic accident,a car has been driving into a stopped car and pushed the car into a light pole, FDNY and EMTs are on site with injuries, two occupies of the wrecked car

Someone's family is about to get some bad news, Connor says as he is sparing with Melinda

Can I ask you something, Melinda says

Of course, Connor says

Do you think I have changed since I had surgery? Melinda asks

You have become more aggressive in training, Connor says but I think that you have become more closed off

I just don't want to talk to people, Melinda says as she kicks Connor's legs out from under him

Is that normal, Connor asks

Hell I don't know, Melinda says as her phone rings

Hello, Mason, Melinda says

You might want to go to St.Victors Hospital, Mason says

Why would I want to go there? , Melinda asks

Did you hear about the car accident that was just broadcasted? Mason asks

Yes, Melinda says, I heard it

Nikki and Sean Reagan were in the car that was struck, Mason says

Has the family been notified ? Melinda asks

Yes, Mason says, the Reagan's have been notified and are on their way to the hospital

Keep me posted, Melinda says

Aren't you going to the hospital, Mason asks

No, Melinda says, I am going to the scene of the accident


	2. Chapter 2

Scene of the car accident

Walk me through the accident,Dark says, I can see that the one driving had the brakes pressed the entire time

Yes, Connor says, and according to eyewitness account the man who hit them got out of his car and stumbled off in the direction of that bar

We have a drunk driver who crashes into a stopped car and pushed the car about thirty feet into a light pole and he or she gets out and wonders off in the direction of the bar,Dark says, I wonder if the cops checked out the bar

Under department guidelines patrol officers are not allowed in bars in uniform, Connor says

We don't have those guidelines,Dark says as she walks towards the bar

St.Victors hospital

Male, seventeen years old with multiple injuries and head trama, blood pressure is 180/85, pluses is weak but steady

Female, twenty three years old,with lacerations to head and arms,. Both are victims of the car accident, the EMT says

Oh my God,Nurse Lisa says,it's Sean Reagan, Linda's boy.

1 PP Frank's Office

All I'm saying Frank is that it wouldn't hurt to try and be diplomatic when asking for extra funds, Garrett says

Commissioner,Baker says, I just received word that both Nikki and Sean were in a car accident

What hospital, Frank says

St Victor's hospital,Baker replies as she hands Frank his coat

54 precinct  
I'm just saying that there is more going on than we know, Joe says

Danny, Mason says, I need you to stop what you are doing and come with me and Joe you come too

What's going on, Joe asks

Car accident, Mason says, Nikki and Sean are both hurt, and have been taken to St Victor's hospital

Linda and Danny's house  
Hey Jackie, Linda says, I haven't seen you around for a long time

Linda, I need you to grab your coat and come with me, Jackie says,there's been a car accident and Sean and Nikki are both hurt

OMG, Linda cries,let's go

St Victor's hospital  
I'm Linda Reagan and my son and niece were brought in by rescue,

Linda,Nurse Lisa says, I have tried to call you, Sean is in emergency surgery and Nikki is in the tramu ward

Who's operating on my son, Linda asks,as Danny walks up

Dr. Griffin is the surgeon on call, Lisa says,here comes his nurse now and I have to get back to work

My name is Stephanie and I am Dr.Griffin nurse,are you the parents of Sean Reagan? 

Yes, Danny says,,How is our boy, Linda asks

Sean has suffered several broken bones and torn muscles from the impact, but it is his head injury that has Dr.Griffn concerned, Stephanie says

Sean suffered a head injury when he was eleven years old, Linda says, he had a diffuse cerebral edema

You understand what that is, Stephanie says surprised

I am an RN Nurse here at St.Victors, Linda says

Then you will understand that the type of surgery that your son needs required for a specific type of surgeon and the closest one is in Connicut, Stephanie says,we are trying to get ahold of him but he hasn't responded

What does that mean, Danny asks,as Erin walks over

Sean's previous head injury makes this head injury more sever, Linda says gently, he has swelling of the brain on top of broken bones and torn muscles

Erin hugs Linda, Nikki is in the tramu ward, Linda says, she has lactations and her head and arms from the impact and some broken bones

Dad's here, Joe says

How's Nikki and Sean, Frank asks

Nikki is going to be okay, Erin says but Sean is hurt bad and requires a special type of surgery to stop his brain from swelling

Danny, Frank says, can I talk to you for a minute

Danny hugs Linda and Erin and walks over to where Frank is

Look Danny, Frank says, I understand that Sean is hurt but there is nothing for you to do here and I could really use you and Joe closing the murder case

You want me to leave the hospital while my son is in surgery just to work on a homicide case, Danny says, I am not going anywhere

Yes you are, Frank says sternly and that's an order,as Frank walks out of the area

What's going on, Joe asks

Dad just ordered me to go back to work,Danny says he said that there is nothing I can do here to help Sean

It's ok Danny, Linda says gently, you can come back later today, the surgery Sean is having is going to take several hours

Tiny's bar and grill

Hey Dark,Tiny says, I haven't seen you in a few years, how have you been

I'm still the same asshole I have always been,Dark replies, I have a question for you, do you know if the person who caused the car accident came in here

That guy over there,Tiny says, his name is John and he's a regular,he has cuts on his hands and face

Is your name John,Dark asks as she sits down across from him

Yes, John slurs my name is John

Do you drive a grey four door chevy sedan,Dark asks

Yes, John says, I parked it just down the street and came to get a drink

Do you remember running a light and crashing into another car and pushing that car into a light pole,Dark says

I was in a hurry to get here and get my drink,John says

Your under arrest for causing a accident, leaving the scene of the accident and if either of the people who were in the other car dies you can be charged with manslaughter, Dark says as she cuffs him, Connor, take him to the cops outside and have them ready him his rights

You got it Dark, Connor says

St. Victor's hospital  
Hello Dark, Linda says,where are you

I just wanted to call and let you and Erin know that we caught the man who caused the accident,Dark says

Frank ordered Danny to leave the hospital and go back to work on the homicide case, Linda cries

He did what,Dark asks,where is Frank right now

That doesn't matter, Linda says, I need you to come over to the hospital

I will be there shortly,Dark says as she hangs up her phone

54 precinct  
I can't believe that my own father doesn't care that I wanted to stay with Linda to be there in case something happens to my son,Danny fumes when his cellphone rings

Reagan,Danny says

The man who caused the car accident has been caught,Dark says, I am on my way to the hospital now, I know that you have been ordered back to work, I will swing by the MEs Office tomorrow morning

I could really use your help on this case,Danny says, I want to be with Linda

Get yourself back to the hospital and I will deal with your dad,Dark says, he has no right to demand you ignore your own son for a case that I can solve

Thanks Dark, Danny says I am heading back to the hospital now

St.Victors hospital

Dark,Jack says, I am glad you are here

What's going on,Dark says,as she hugs Jack, Linda and Erin

Dad told Danny to get back to work, Erin says and the doctor just told us that unless we can find a specialized surgeon that deals with the nerves in the brain that Sean will be in a vegative state

Dr.Chad Montgomery,Dark says,he is the world's best nerolegist

Where does he work at, and how do you know that, Jack asks

I know just about every doctor who specializes in any medical field,Dark says and he works in Connecticut

Dr. Griffin has called him several times at his office in Connecticut but he hasn't responded, Linda says

That's because he's most likely at the medical conference in Boston,Dark says, I will give him a call,oh and before I forget,Danny is coming back to the hospital and I will be handling both the case and Frank


	3. Chapter 3

Chad Montgomery, how can I help you

Melinda Hawkins,Dark says, you have received several calls from a Dr.Griffin St.Victors hospital in New York City

Yes,Chad says, I haven't been in the office since I am in Boston for the medical conference, wait how did you know that

His patient is my nephew,Dark says, and you need to get your ass to St.Victors hospital ASAP

I will grab my bag and creditials,Chad says I will be there in about three hours,as he hangs up

Is he going to come, Linda says

Of course he is,Dark says,

Why would he drop everything just to come here when you called, Jack asks when he didn't answer a fellow Doctor's call

Let's just say that I can get just about any surgeon needed,Dark says, I am going to work on the case and Danny is going to stay here with y'all

You don't have to go, Erin says

I told Danny that I would solve the case so he can be here with Linda, Dark says, so I am going to solve the case and then I will be having a chat with your dad or I might just give Aunt Stella a call,as she leaves the hospital

Federal Building Dark's Office  
Hey Dark, Joe says, I have the pictures from the murder scene

We need to go to the MEs Office, Dark says as she is writing out some paperwork

I came for the paperwork, Rupert Gilman says as Dark hands it to him

Is everything ok with you, Joe asks, you have been acting a little strange

I'm fine,Dark says, I have a lot on my mind

Medical Examiner Office  
Hey Dark, Megan says, I was wondering if you were still in the city

Why would you think that, Dark asks, I have no intentions of leaving the city

Haven't seen you since the burn victim of Donogel, Megan says

We should go out for coffee sometime, Dark says,we have alot in common

On to the reason why you are here, Megan says, this gentleman name is Nick Manning and the young lady is

Christy Monroe,Dark says

How do you know that, Joe asks

Nick and Christy are step siblings,Dark says, her dad married his mom, and then two years later his dad married her mom

That's creepy, Joe says

Not really,Dark says,it's called keeping the family fortune in the family

So what do you think happened, Megan says with a grin

Looks like she was strangled at first look,Dark says, but if you noticed the same marks are on him but are faded

What does that mean, Joe asks

It looks like they both have been in the club erotica,Dark says with a smirk

What's club erotica, Joe asks

It's a sex club, Dark says,it allows for it's members to explore their sexual fantasy in a safe way

I didn't see any club around the place outside of the dance club Thumpers, Joe says

Joe, Dark says,club erotica is not a one spot club, but more of a behind closed doors place

Nick was killed by some type of gun but I didn't find any bullet, Megan says, and Christy suffered from airway constriction

I believe that Cristy choked on something and Nick wasn't shot but stabbed,Dark says, you can release the bodies to their family


	4. Chapter 4

Do you want to explain to me how you knew that they were a part of club erotica, Joe asks

It was along time ago,Dark replies, and I was a very different person

Go on, Joe says

If you ever tell anyone what I tell you I will kick your ass, Dark says

Tell me,Joe says, how do you know about club erotica

Because I spent several years as a dom,Dark says

Wait,, You, really, Joe says with a grin

I learned alot during my time as the Dark Mistress,Dark says with a smile,where did you think I got the nickname Dark?

I had no idea, Joe says,does Linda know that you were a Dom

Hell no,Dark says, I don't think so

Why didn't you ever tell her, Joe asks

Hello, Dark says, she is catholic and although I am not devout, I do respect her faith

Okay, Joe says,shall we try to find the club erotica

St.Victors hospital

Are you Linda Reagan,Chad asks

Yes, Linda replies, and you are

I'm Dr.Chad Montgomery and Dark said that I need to come here to save her nephew, and I don't go against what Dark wants

Dr.Montgomery, I am Dr.Griffin, the patient has a previous head injury

Ma'am,Do you know that kind of head injury your son had,Chad asks

When Sean was eleven years old he suffered a diffuse cerebral edema, Linda says

Was it with internal cranial swelling,Chad asks

Yes, Linda says, he was in a coma for a week and we were told that another blow to his head could result in brain damage

Federal Building Dark's Office  
Hello Aunt Stella,Dark says, I need you to come back to New York City and deal with Frank Reagan

What happened, Stella asks

Danny and Linda's son is in the hospital with sever brain injuries after being in a car crash and Frank ordered Danny to go back to work and leave Linda and Sean at the hospital


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank Reagan gets suspended courtesy of Aunt Stella

Are you telling me that he is still putting cases over family, Stella says,as she grabs her purse

Yes,Dark says and to make matters worse the head injury that Sean has is compromise by a previous head injury,If I have to handle Frank it's going to be violent

I will handle Frank Reagan, Stella says,it just so happens that the mayor of New York City is a good friend of mine

I will leave it in your capable hands,Dark says

I am worried about you, Stella says, I have heard that outside of training you don't see people and you talk to Linda on the phone but you don't spend time with her

There's nothing to worry about,Dark says as she fiddles with her bracelet, I am fine, just not want to be around people

Honey, Stella says,that is not fine, what's bothering you

I promise I will talk to you about it after I finish my case,Dark says

St Victor's hospital. Nikki room

Hey Nikki, Jack says, how are you feeling

I have a small headache but outside of that I'm fine, Nikki says, how's Sean doing

Not to good, Jack says, he has already had one surgery and now that the specialized surgeon is here Sean is scheduled for a second surgery on his brain

OMG, Nikki says, I have to go see him

You have to stay here, Jack says, your mom will be here in just a few minutes, I just wanted to see if you were okay

Operating room  
I have never seen this type of injury in a simple car accident,Chad says, he has several nerves that are sheared and the blood flow is a little bit compromised as well, I can repair the damage but he's going to be in the fight of his life

Should we prepare the family just in case,Dr.Griffin asks

Not yet,Chad says,let's give him a fighting chance before we give up on him.

Gracie Manor

Hello Stella, the mayor says, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company on this beautiful day

I want you to suspend Police Commissioner Frank Reagan, Stella says

On what grounds, the mayor asks

He ordered a detective who's son is in critical condition to leave his wife and child at the hospital and go back to work, Stella says I believe that is abuse of power

As you wish, the mayor says I will suspend him until you say otherwise

1PP Frank's Office

What, Frank says, I am suspended for what

You are suspended for abuse of power, the mayor says,there is more than just one detective and to tell a father that a case comes before his child and order him back to work is by definition abuse of power.

He hung up, Frank says

What's going on, Garrett asks

I have been suspended for abuse of power, Frank says

Severs you right,Baker says, you ordered a cop to disregard his injured child for a case, you have learned nothing from Linda and Erin getting hurt five months ago

Do you think that Dark had something to do with this, Garrett asks

No, Frank says, I talked to Joe and he said that she is working on the case so that Danny can stay at the hospital with Linda, Jack and Sean

I wonder why how the mayor found out, Garrett says as he leaves the office

Club Raven

This is an unusual club, Joe says,why is everyone wearing leather pants and shirts and boots, and masks

They are dressed as Dom's,Dark replies, now stop staring at them

Dark Mistress, Red Velvet says, I have missed you

Velvet,Dark says with a grin, good to see you again, I have some questions to ask you, can you talk

For you, Velvet says, anything

Can you tell me when the last time Nick Manning and Christy Monroe was here, Dark says, they were found dead

Yes, Velvet says, they were both here that night, but something really strange happened

What's that,Dark asks

Nick is usually a sub, and Christy is the Dom but that night they switched positions, Velvet says

Is that normal, Joe asks

No,Dark says,most Dom's prefer to be in control and to be a sub means that they would have to release the control to someone else

Thanks Red Velvet, your Mistress appreciate your help,Dark says as she walks out of the office with Joe behind her

What the hell was that,Joe asks, you called yourself her Mistress

Yes Dark says, I taught Red Velvet how to be a Dom, because her ex husband was an abusive asshole who thought that she was his personal punching bag

I don't understand the difference between a Dom and a sub, Joe says

A sub is submissive and obeys orders,Dark says, while a dom is Domination and gives the orders

Does a Dom hurt the sub, Joe asks

No,that is strictly forbidden,Dark says,we treated our subs well

How many subs did you have, Joe asks

It was just one at a time,Dark says,if a Dom has a sub and decides for whatever reason that he/ she wants a new sub they would have to release the first sub

Why would Nick and Christy switch positions, and if so did Nick kill her, Joe asks

I don't think so, Dark says,Nick and Christy were more than just step siblings

What do you mean by that, Joe asks

They were dating,Dark says,as a matter of fact they introduce their parents to each other's after both of their parents got divorced over five years ago

That's just gross, Joe says, I couldn't date my sister

There is a difference between being siblings and being step siblings,Dark says with a chuckle, you can have sex with a step siblings because there isn't a blood relationship between them

Do you think that it's possible that another person killed them, Joe asks

I think that there are actually two killers, Dark says, she was choked and he was stabbed, two different methods at the same time means two different killers

Should we head back to the office, Joe asks

No, I have an appointment,Dark says,why don't you go and check in with Danny and Linda

Okay, Joe says as Dark gets into her car and drives away

Connor, Joe says, what is going on with Dark, I know that you know something

I am not at liberty to say anything, Connor says, I don't have all the details and it's not any of my business,or yours

I am worried about her, Joe says, she hasn't been herself since she gave Linda half of her liver

That's got nothing to do with what's going on, Connor says as he hangs up his phone

Nosy ass individual, Connor mutters

Was that Joe, Mason asks

Yes, Connor says, he needs a hobby so he doesn't worry about Dark so much

Why is he so worried about her, Mason asks

He's convinced that she has changed since she gave half of her liver to Linda, Connor says

What is he basing it on, Mason asks

Outside of training session she doesn't spend time with us, Connor says

She never spent much time with us outside of work before she donated her liver, Mason says

She also hasn't been seeing Linda or any of the other Reagan's much, Connor says, she talks to Linda ever other day but she hasn't been going around her until Sean got hurt

Anything else, Mason asks

She has been alot more aggressive in the training sessions, Connor says, even more than before

Doesn't mean that something is going on with her, Mason says, you can always ask her

She asked me if I thought that she had changed, Connor says I pointed out how much more aggressive she has been and that she seems more closed off

What did she say about that, Mason asks concerned

She said that she doesn't want to talk to people, Connor says and when I asked her if that was normal, she said that she didn't know

Then what happened, Mason says

You called her and told her about the car accident and Sean and Nikki being hurt and we went to work after that, Connor says

Federal Building Rupert Gilman Office

As I was telling you, Melinda wants to book at least three sessions with you, Rupert says

I am booked up for the next week,Dr.Gia says, I can see her two weeks from today

I will let her know that you have an appointment with her, Rupert says

2:30 in the afternoon,Dr Gia says and tell her not to be late

I will give her the message


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki finds out that Sean might die and she tries to commit suicide,if the subject bothers you please skip the chapter

St.Victors hospital

Mrs, Reagan,Chad says, I have completed the surgery on Sean

How's my son doing, Linda asks

Ma'am I hate to tell you this but he has a less than twenty percent chance of making a complete recovery,Chad says,his brain had compromised blood flow which also caused problems with oxygen level reaching the brain, the next few days are critical

Thank you doctor,Linda says as Danny hugs her close

They lied to me, Nikki thinks to herself, Sean is not okay and he might die and it's all my fault, I shouldn't be up walking around when he might never recover

Nikki turns to the stairs and begins to climb to the top floor of the hospital

Have you seen Nikki, Erin asks, I just went to her room and she isn't there? 

No, Linda says, I checked on her about an hour and a half ago and she was asleep

Wonder where she is, Danny says

Excuse me,Lisa says but I saw the young lady who was brought in with your son,head towards the stairs a little while ago,

Why would Nikki go to the stairs, Erin asks as Dark and Joe walk up

Oh no, Jack says, I told her that Sean was going to be okay, and she must have heard what the doctor says

You search the ground floor and I will go to the top floor,Dark says as she hands Joe a walkie-talkie

Roof of St.Victors  
It's my fault, Nikki cries as she walks across the roof and to the edge of the building, Sean's hurt and maybe dying because of me

Joe, it's Dark, Nikki is on the roof,get everyone up here now

We are on our way, Joe says as he tells everyone to get to the roof

Nikki, Erin says, get away from the edge

No, Nikki says, stay back, I am going to jump

Why do you want to do that,Dark asks, everyone back up

It's my fault that Sean is hurt and maybe dying, I have been a horrible cousin, Nikki says, I have to get my way and when I don't I get my grandpa to make people let me do what I want

First off,Dark says as she carefully apporches Nikki, you are not responsible for Sean being hurt,a drunk driver who was in a hurry to get his next drink is the one to blame

I lied to my dad about not caring if he didn't want me, Nikki starts to cry, I just want all the pain to stop, and if I jump it will

Nikki takes another step and is on the edge

Your wrong,Dark says, the pain won't stop when you jump, but will be felt for years to come,I understand how you feel

How can you, Nikki says as she cries harder,my own mom said that I was a failure

Nikki starts to fall and screams as does Linda and Erin

It's okay,Dark says as she holds Nikki close, I've got you

Joe,Dark says,go back and get me a warm blanket,

You got it Dark, Joe says as he runs back downstairs

I want you to listen to me,Dark says softly, you are not a failure, and you did not cause Sean to get hurt, and I will be right here with you until you realize that

Nikki clings to Dark as she cries

Aunt Linda and Uncle Danny are going to hate me, Nikki says and so will Jack

Sweetie,if they hated you would they be standing on a rooftop in the rain just to keep you from doing something like jumping off the roof,Dark says, you are loved by so many people

Here's the blanket Dark, Joe says as he puts the blanket around Dark

It's for Nikki,Dark says, you might want to retrain your uncle Joe,as she hugs Nikki,let's go back downstairs and get something to eat

I want real food, Joe says

Pizza Jack and Nikki both say

No mushrooms, Linda and Erin says as they walk downstairs with Nikki in between Linda and Erin

Are you okay, Joe asks with Danny standing near by

I've been where she is now,Dark says, except I actually jumped, and it was not a rooftop but a bridge

I never knew that, Joe says,

It's ok,Dark says with a small smile, Linda doesn't know about it either, and Danny best not tell her

Shall we join them for pizza, Joe asks as the three head downstairs

No,Dark says, I chicken franchise with the sauce on the side

Where do you get that from, Joe asks

Elios,Dark says, I will call it in and Danny will go get it

Why Danny, Joe asks

Because you have the better chance of keeping me from smacking your dad,Dark says as Frank enters the area

He looks a bit subdued, Danny says

Yeah, I have to wonder what happened, Joe says, what do you think Dark

I think I also want dessert,Dark says

Did someone say dessert, Nikki asks as Jack keeps his arm around her

Yes,Dark says I want dessert too, but I hate choosing so I will take five of each

How much food can you actually eat, Erin asks

Depends on how hungry I am,Dark says

May I have a word with you Melinda, Frank says

Gotta go the police commissioner wants to rap with me about something,Dark says with a sly grin and a wink at Nikki

Did you get me suspended for abuse of power, Frank asks

I can honestly say that I didn't get you suspended,Dark says as everyone else is listening to the conversion

If it wasn't you then who was it, Frank asks

It was me, Stella says, I heard that you didn't learn anything about family first so I decided that you can't put family first, I will have your ability to put cases first away

You are messing with my career, Frank says

If you don't get your head out of your ass you will lose something more important than a job, Stella says, you came very close to losing your granddaughter tonight, she almost jumped off the roof of this building

That's enough,Dark says,if he doesn't care about his grandson being in a coma with a sever brain injury,he's not going to care that Nikki is carrying so much guilt for things that she couldn't control that she attempted to comitting suicide

Family first my ass, Stella says

Frank, Linda says, I think that you should leave, you didn't want Danny to stay with me and Jack while Sean was in his first surgery and I don't want you here with us now

Linda's right dad, Erin says, please leave

Frank looks at his family and then he turns and walks away

Danny hugs Linda and Erin,Dark and Stella hugs Nikki and Jack

Did Chad say anything about Sean needing specialized treatment,Dark asks as Joe returns with the food

He said that Sean has a less than twenty percent chance of making a complete recovery, Nikki says looking at the ground

I bet Sean makes a full recovery once he is placed on the treatment,Dark says with a grin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or someone you know is thinking about suicide, please reach out,there are people who are willing to help you


	7. Chapter 7

Dark's house

Hey Connor,Dark says as she walks up to her porch, what are you doing here

I heard about what happened at the hospital with Nikki, Connor says,is she going to be okay

Once the nightmares stop, and she actually speaks to a professional,Dark says, she should be alright

How are you doing, Connor says

I don't want to talk to anyone,Dark replies, I have decided to take a few sessions with Dr.Gia

Why would you want to talk to a shrink, Connor says

Because I have come to the conclusion that I am not able to share any information about myself or my mom and dad without cutting communication with the people who are asking me questions,Dark says and that's not normal

Is that why you have been closed off since your surgery, Connor asks, people started to ask you questions about your parents

My parents were very good people,Dark says,but they came from families that cared more about social standing then they did about each other and I sometimes feel like that too

In what way, Connor asks, from where I stand you use both your wealth and connections to help people just like your mom and dad did

But like their family I have no problem cutting someone from my life, I haven't spoken to my Uncle Dave in years and he works for me in my communication department,Dark says, I have noticed that Linda always gives people a second chance, even if they don't deserve it

Are you referring to Frank or Erin, Connor asks, I notice things to and you stiffen up anytime you are with Linda and either one of them walk up

Both,Dark says, Erin had her kidnapped by the cartel and she almost died and Frank is so busy being a good cop and great commissioner that he forgets to be a father and grandfather first

Seems like there's something else bothering you, Connor says, something unspoken

I told Joe how I got my nickname of Dark,Dark says with a smirk

You took Joe to Club Raven and I didn't get to come, Connor says, I love watching him sqrim

I think that he is more entriged by the idea of Dom's and Subs then anything else,Dark says with glee

Do you think that he will tell any of the Reagan's about you being a Dom, Connor asks

Of course he will,Dark says, Joe is a great agent but he is a big blabbermouth

Are you concerned that they might judge you for that, Connor says

Let them,Dark says, I did nothing in my time as a Dom that I am ashamed of or embarrassed by

St.Victors hospital

Aunt Linda, Nikki says as she is laying down, I am so sorry about the accident

Nikki, honey it wasn't your fault, Linda says, do you remember the first time he got a head injury

Yes, Nikki says,mom took us on a bike ride and he was crashed into by a man who was riding his bike recklessly.

That's right, Linda says gently while Danny and Erin are listening at the door, and do you think that Danny or I blamed your mom for Sean being hurt that day

Well no, Nikki says, she wasn't at fault, it's was an accident

Exactly, Linda says, she wasn't to blame because it was an accident and you are not to blame either, you couldn't stop that drunk driver from hitting your car,it was just a horrible accident

But what if,, Nikki says

Life isn't built on "what ifs" Linda says gently as Danny and Erin start to cry, you did nothing wrong and I better not hear that you try to harm yourself again,are we clear

Yes Nikki says with a smile, I love you Aunt Linda

Love you too Nik, Linda says, now get some sleep


	8. Chapter 8

Henry's house

Francis, Henry says, what are you doing here, I thought that you were going to go to the hospital to check on Linda and Sean and Nikki, since Danny is having a hard time solving the case

I lied to you, Frank says, I ordered Danny to go back to work, even though Sean was still in surgery and now Linda asked me to leave the hospital

You deserve a kick in the ass, Henry says,are you really so thick headed that you thought Linda wouldn't mind that she was having to deal with Sean surgery on her own because you ordered her husband and Sean's father to go work on a case that Joe had switched over to Melinda

Linda handle Sean's bike accident on her own,Frank argues,I didn't see any difference between the two

Sean didn't have surgery that time, Henry says, you are going to keep on pushing your wants and needs into Linda and Danny's life until you lose your son and daughter in law, not to mention that Jack knows that you told his father that Sean wasn't important enough for Danny to stay with his mom at the hospital where his brother was fighting for his life

I didn't think about it like that, Frank says, I just need this case closed so I can get extra funds for the NYPD

Sometimes what we want and need is second to what we get, Henry says, Linda called and told me about Nikki, I am going to the hospital, you should uses the time I am gone to think about what you said and did

St.Victors hospital

Linda babe are you okay, Danny asks softly

No, I'm not, Linda says, the treatment Sean needs required replacing small nerves in the brain with replacement nerves

So what is the problem, Danny asks

Neither Dr.Griffin or Dr. Montgomery are licensed to preform the surgery, because of the low chance that someone would need to have this type of surgery, Linda says

So who can preform this type of surgery, Danny asks

It has only been preformed in France and they are trying to find out what doctor did the surgery and see if he/ she is willing to come over here and do it, Linda says

What if the doctor says no, Danny asks

We ask Aunt Melinda, Jack says,I bet she would know who can preform that surgery

I will call her, Linda says

Dark's house

Hello Linda,Dark says,

Did I wake you up, Linda asks

No, Melinda says, I was actually thinking about the case, what's up

Dr.Montgomery has said that Sean has to have reconstruction nerve surgery of the brain and that he nor Dr. Griffin are allowed to preform the surgery, Linda says

Dr.Richard Mallard,France international hospital, Melinda says, he is the only surgeon that is license to preform that type of surgery

Do you think that he will come and do the surgery, Linda asks softly

I really don't know, Melinda says,it's depends largely on his mood

I will tell the doctors here who to call, Linda says

I wouldn't have them call him right now, Melinda says, since he is probably asleep right now, time difference between New York City and France is a pain in the ass

I will have them call him in the morning, Linda says

That will probably be best, Melinda says as she finds what she is looking for, have Joe call me


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Dark, Joe says, Linda says you wanted me to call you

Yes, I want you to go back to Club Raven and tell Velvet that her Mistress request for you to bring me the electric probe and the gag rings,Dark says, and remember not to stare at anyone outside of Red Velvet

Okay, do you want me to bring it to your house or, Joe says

The office since I am going back there now,Dark says and Joe, Velvet will spank you if you show any disrespect towards her or me

Good to know, Joe says

St.Victors hospital

Linda, Frank says softly, can I talk to you for a few minutes

What is it Frank, Linda asks, I am waiting to hear if the doctor will come to New York City and do the surgery on Sean

I want to know if what I said to Danny when Sean was in surgery is really any difference from when Sean was in the hospital from his bike accident, Frank says

Yes Frank, Linda says aggravated,there is an extremely big difference, Sean was in and out of consciousness and we couldn't do anything but wait for him to wake up, this time Sean was lying on an operating table fighting for his life, and his own grandfather cared more about closing a case then the grief that Danny, Jack and I were experiencing due to the fear that Sean could die, and he still might

I didn't realize that his injuries were that serious, Frank says

Just like you didn't realize that my injuries were so serious when you made the comment that Danny needed to focus more on a case then on the safety and well-being of his wife and sister, Linda points out, just because you don't know something doesn't give you the right to demand for the job to come first

I know that you are angry at me and you have that right Frank says

I'm not angry at you Frank, Linda says, I am disappointed in you, now the doctor is headed back to let us know if the other doctor agrees to come over and perform the surgery

Mrs.Reagan,Sean has not gotten any better today but he's not gotten any worse, unfortunately because it is a specialized surgery the hospital can't pay for Dr.Richard Mallard to come over to do the surgery,Chad says, I am very sorry.

What do we do now, Frank asks as Linda starts to cry

Unfortunately unless you can pay for the doctor to come over,Sean will most likely not make it,Chad says, again I am very sorry to have to tell you something like this


	10. Chapter 10

What did the doctor say, Danny asks with Erin standing near by

Since the surgery is specialized the hospital won't pay for Dr.Richard Mallard to fly in to do the surgery, so unless we can pay for it ourselves Sean's not going to make it, Frank says as Linda sits down and cries

There's got to be away to get the doctor to come over and help save Sean, Erin says

The surgery it's self is expensive but we would also be responsible for flying the doctor in from France, Linda says and there's no way any of us can afford that

Aunt Melinda can,Jack says suddenly, maybe we should ask her to pay for it since she is rich

Jack, just because Melinda can pay for something doesn't mean that we can ask her too, Danny says, your mom and I will figure something out

Jack walks back to Sean's room

Dad and mom don't want to ask Aunt Melinda to pay for your surgery to save your life then I will, Jack says, I am your big brother and it's my job to take care of you

Jack takes out his phone and dials a number that his parents don't know that he has

Aunt Melinda,Jack says,it's Jack Reagan, I need your help

What's wrong Jack, Melinda asks

Can you please come back to the hospital, Jack says, I need to talk to you about something and I want to do so in person

Okay,Dark says I will be there soon

Jack looks though the window at Sean

Hang in there little brother, Jack says softly keep fighting and I will get the money for your surgery

A few minutes later

Hey Dark,Erin says as Dark sits down food and drinks for everyone

Hi Erin,Dark says, where's Jack

He's over there, Danny says,why do you ask

He called me and said that he wants to talk to me about something but he wants to do it in person,Dark says

Aunt Melinda, Jack says, I need your help

What's wrong,Dark says

The hospital won't pay for the other doctor to fly here to do the surgery because it's a specialized surgery and if we can't pay for it then Sean's not going to make it, Jack says with tears in his eyes, you gotta help Sean

Jack, Danny says,we told you that we would figure something out

The longer it takes the more damage that is done to Sean's brain, Jack replies, I am his big brother and I have to do something to help him and if you and mom won't ask for Melinda to pay for the surgery and let us pay her back then I will

Melinda, Danny says, I am sorry about that, please forget that Jack asked you to pay for it

I need to make a phone call,Dark says with a flash of anger in her eyes

Jack, Linda says,we have no right to ask her to pay for Sean's surgery

Outside in another waiting area

Hey Richard,it's Melinda Hawkins

Bon hour, Richard says and to what do I owe the pleasure of your call

Earlier today a Dr.Chad Montgomery called you in regards to a young man who needs the nerves in his brain replaced

Yes, unfortunately the hospital will not pay for me to fly over,Rick says

I thought that you refused to come over because you weren't getting paid by the hospital,Dark says

No my dear that's what a surgeon bill is for,Rick says,why are you asking me about this

That young man is my nephew,Dark says

I will be there in the morning, Richard says,, I had no idea that he was kin to you, the other doctor never mentioned your name  
Thank you,Dark says as she hangs up

Jack,it's Dark, I have to go back to work now but don't worry about your little brother,it's going to be okay


	11. Chapter 11

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Connor,Dark says, have you heard from Joe yet

No, Connor says, he said that he was going to run an errand for you last night but I haven't seen or heard from him

Give him a call and tell him to get back here,Dark says, I don't want to spend the day wasting time

Is something bothering you, you seem angry about something, Connor says

My twenty year old nephew called me and asked me to pay for Sean's surgery because it's a very expensive surgery and not once did Danny or Linda think to ask me,Dark says as she slams her file drawer

Danny's always had a problem asking for help, Joe says

Where have you been,Dark says and where is the stuff I asked for

Red Velvet is very flexible and here's the stuff you asked for, Joe says

How flexible are we talking about, Connor says

Not like that Joe says as his face turns red, she was dancing when I got there so I had to wait, now what's going on with Danny

Apparently it's okay for me to pay for y'all aunt's surgery and donate half a liver to Linda,buy the house to keep a roof over Henry and Frank's head, but not one of the adults could be as brave and strong as Jack was,Dark says and now I am pissed off at both Linda Sophie Reagan and Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan

Oh shit Connor says full names,I think I will go to the archives building and dust the files

No,Dark says, Uncle Rick is in the air and should be landing soon so you are going to pick him up and take him to the hospital, Joe you are coming with me,Let's go

St.Victors hospital

Jack,Danny says, I understand that you are scared that Sean might die, I'm scared too, but under no circumstances should you have asked Melinda to pay for the surgery.

Why not, Jack says, she is family and in our family we say family first, so I don't understand why you and mom didn't just ask her

It's not her responsibility to pay for my children's hospital visits Danny says I have always done my best to provide for your mom, you and your brother

I just asked her to pay and let us pay here back, Jack says,it's more like borrowing the money for his surgery

Hello, Connor says, this is Dr.Richard Mallard

Hello,Danny says, I am Sean's dad and Linda is in the room with him

I need to examine my patient,Rick says and if he is able to I want to do the surgery as quick as possible

Why so quickly, Jack asks

Because I have a practice to get back to,Rick says, I didn't know that you are related to Melinda, the doctor who called me earlier didn't mention that fact

Club Thumpers

Why are we going to a dance club, when they were killed at club erotica, Joe asks

Because, I think that the killers followed them from Club Raven and to Thumpers, Dark says

Why do you think that, Joe says

Do you remember what I said about Nick being killed by a stab wound while Christy choked on something, Dark says

Yes, Joe says, but there was nothing at the scene that could be considered the murder weapon

The killers took the weapons with them, Dark says,we need to bring in her mom and his dad

Why, Joe says

Because we arrest killers every day,Dark says, have a few patrol officers pick them up and take them in for questioning,I have to go back to my house, Beauwolf is not happy about me staying at my apartment

I will talk to you later, Joe says, I want to go back to the hospital and just be there for Linda and Danny


	12. Chapter 12

Danny, Connor says, can I talk with you and Linda,it's important

What's going on, Linda asks

I don't understand the whole thing but Melinda is very upset with the both of you, Connor says, I think she's mad because you knew that Sean's surgery was expensive but you didn't even think about asking her to pay for it

We didn't want her to feel like the only time we want her around is to pay for something, Danny says, I wasn't trying to make her mad

You need to understand one thing about the way she was raised, Connor says,her parents would often pay for other people surgery because it was a matter of life and death, and she feels like if no one asks for her to help and the child dies it's her fault for not helping.

I will talk to her, Linda says, I had no idea that she was upset about us not asking for help

How did you get the doctor to come over and do Sean's surgery? Jamie asks

I didn't know that he was the doctor, Connor says, Melinda called him Uncle Rick

Why would she call him Uncle Rick, Danny asks

Because I am married to her Aunt Wilma,Dr.Richard Mallard says, I was not informed that the patient was kin to her, I have scheduled the surgery for tomorrow morning at 9:00

Thank you doctor, Linda says,

I will be speaking to the administrator of the hospital about the surgical equipment for the surgery,Rick says as he walks away

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello Linda, Melinda says, what's going on

I know that you are mad at Danny and I, Linda says, Connor told us about it and the reason why we didn't ask you to pay for Sean's surgery is because we didn't want you to think that all we wanted from you was money

Your half right, Melinda says, I am mad at you and Danny, but the reason why I am mad has nothing to do with y'all not asking me, but for telling Jack that he had no right to ask me, he's Sean's brother and that gives him every right to ask if it saves his brother life

I understand that, Linda says,but,,

No buts, Melinda says, I have to go, I still have to finish my case, I will talk to you later today as she hangs up the phone

Dr.Beverly Gia office

Hey doc, Melinda says as she hugs the older woman, how have you been

That's my line,Dr. Gia says with a smile

I'm not going to beat around the bush, Melinda says, I don't want to talk to anyone, I have started to find dealing with people to be a note

What brought on these feelings of self isolation,Dr Gia asks

I have always been independent since I was a child, Melinda says, but the feelings intensified after I donated half of my liver to my sister Linda

What were the circumstances surrounding you having to do that,His asks

She got hurt, I was a perfect match, Melinda says, so I did it

What you are feeling is completely normal for someone who has donated an organ, however I am willing to bet that you are still healing from the surgery and you refuse to allow yourself the time necessary to heal

Of course I am allowing myself time to heal, Melinda says with a pout

The rule is that you have to be one hundred percent honest with me,Gia says,how long after you were released from the hospital did you try to go back to your training,a few days, weeks maybe? 

The night I was released from the hospital actually, Melinda says, I had a family matter that needed to be dealt with and I had to be both physically and mentally strong

You should have asked to speak with me before today,Gia says, I think that you are not allowing your body the time it needed and now it's making you aware that it needs time

So what should I do, Melinda says

Take some time off from work and instead of training,read a book, take a walk , doc says, allow yourself some self care

I will try, Melinda says softly

Don't try, do Doctors orders, and I will see you again next week, Beverly says as Melinda leaves


	13. Chapter 13

St.Victors hospital

Hey Aunt Melinda, Jack says, I'm sorry for asking you to pay for Sean's surgery,Mom and dad have both told me that it's not your responsibility to pay for it.

Jack, Melinda says, I don't think anyone has ever told you this but your mom and dad are wrong and you have nothing to be sorry for

I don't, Jack asks confused

No you don't, Melinda says, you did what your mom and dad and grandpa and Pop have always told you to do, take care of your little brother and that is exactly what you did

So your not mad at me, Jack asks as Danny and Linda walk up

I'm not mad at you Jack, Melinda says, but I am mad at your parents and to be honest you should be mad too

Why, Jack asks

They disrespected you by saying that you had no right to ask me to pay for Sean's surgery, when you had every right to ask me because it wasn't for yourself but to save the life of your little brother, Melinda explains

I never thought of it like that, Jack says, I just wanted to save my brother and I heard Gramps tell dad that the hospital wouldn't pay for the doctor to fly over to do the surgery and if we couldn't pay then Sean wasn't going to make it

Jack, Danny says, I had no idea that you were actually listen to the conversion between the doctor and us

I listened to the doctor the last time too, Jack says

Melinda, Linda says,we are sorry for not asking you to help Sean

The person who you and Danny both should apologise to is both Jack and Sean, Melinda says, you taught your boys to take care of each other and you should be proud of Jack because he was alot braver than either of you.

Aunt Melinda,Jack says, We will pay you back for the cost of the surgery.

Hell no you will not, Melinda says, I didn't do it to get paid back, now I want some food and I need to talk to Connor and Joe

What's going on, Connor says

My two suspects have left the state to go on a vacation in the Bahamas, Melinda says, so I am going to be following some good advice and I am going to try to relax and enjoy a spa treatment trip

When do you leave, Joe asks

After Sean gets out of the hospital, I booked the spa for myself, Linda and Erin, Melinda says, something to do with self care

That's great,Danny says

Erin, Melinda says, I want to talk to you and Nikki about something else

What's wrong, Nikki asks

Your car has been totalled, Melinda says, so I got you a new one, but you have to decide what color you want and what extra features you want, and I will be getting Jack and Sean both new card to

If only I could get an apartment instead of living in the dorm,Jack says while Erin Nikki and Danny laugh

Don't even think about Dark, Linda says with a smile

Think about what,Dark says, I was wondering if I wanted pizza or Chinese food

Okay Linda says,as long as you don't buy Jack an apartment

I don't have to buy an apartment, Melinda says with a sly grin, I already own the one across the street from the boys campus and both can move in next week

Melinda,Linda says shocked,why do you own an apartment building there

So my two favorite nephews don't have to live in a dorm room, Melinda says as she gives Jack a wink, come on Jack, I have decided on both pizza and chinese food

Hey Danny, Joe says, do you and Linda know exactly how Dark got her nickname?

Not really, Danny says while looking at Linda who is chuckling

I know how, Joe says, she is the Dark Mistress and she was a Dom, years ago

What's your point, Danny asks

Yeah that's not a big secret, Linda says

Do you know what a Dom is, Joe asks

Club Hell, Danny says with a smile

I'm a nurse and I have met a few Dom's in my life, Linda says

Told Dark that you would tell Danny and Linda about her days as a Dom, Connor says, she said that you were a big blabbermouth

How exactly did you find out, Danny asks

He went to Club Raven and met one of the girls that Dark trained as a sub,Red Velvet who Joe has already said is very flexible, Connor says as Danny and Linda laugh and Joe's face goes bright red

What's going on,Dark asks

Nothing, Joe says very quickly

So did you tell Danny and Linda about the new friend you made named Red Velvet,Dark asks, after all I can tell that you already told them how I got my nickname

What makes you think that,Joe asks

Connor had me on speaker phone the whole time, Dark says

You said that Linda didn't know that you were a Dom, Joe says

No, I said that I never told her,Dark replies, she lived with me and find my Dom outfit and figured it out on her own

Oh,Joe says,well I feel stupid

Yeah,Dark says, having a blabbermouth will do that to you

Excuse me,Rick says, I have a problem with doing the surgery

What is the problem, Linda asks

The hospital doesn't have two of the required pieces of medical equipment that I absolutely must have in order to preform the surgery with a positive outcome,Rick says

They are both being overnighted,and should be here at any minute,Dark says, I like to be a few steps ahead of what might be needed


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets on Linda's nerves and she sends out to get a drink with his brothers and that leads to a conversation about respect and how they were raised and raising their own children

Baby,Danny says, what kind of surgery equipment could the doctor need that this hospital doesn't have

Most likely it's probably a type of scaples or needle, Linda says

This hospital has scaples and needles, Danny says

Not the type that is needed for repairing the nerves in the brain, Linda says, that requires a different type of scale and needle

What's the difference between them, Danny says, I don't understand why you just don't use what is here

Joe, Linda says, can you please take Danny out for a bit, he's starting to get on my nerves

Of course Linda, Joe says with a smile, Let's go Danny, you too Jamie

Tucks bar and grill

I don't understand why Linda wanted you to bring me here,Danny says

Probably because you are getting on her nerves and you have already pissed Dark off, Joe says

Did you hear her tell Jack that I was disrespectful to him? Danny asks, I don't know why she would even think that let alone say it

Because you are being disrespectful to him, Jamie says

Oh really, Danny says, and just how exactly am I disrespecting Jack

Do you remember after mom died and I got hurt, Jamie asks softly

Yes, you needed to have an operation on your leg, Danny says, I don't see how that is relevant to this

Do you remember how my operation was paid for, Jamie asks

Yes, I mortgaged my house, Danny says

Do you remember the argument that you and dad had when he found out that you did that, Jamie asks

Yes, Danny says, he said that your operation was not my responsibility but his and I had no right to put Linda and myself in a financial bind just to pay for your surgery

What did you say to him, Joe asks with a grin

I told him that he always said that it was my responsibility to take care of my little brothers and sister and that I was just doing what he spent my whole life teaching me to do, Danny says

Exactly, Joe says,Dad taught you that way and when Jamie needed the operation, you told dad that it was disrespectful of him to say that you had no right to help Jamie when he has spent years telling you that it was your responsibility to take care of us

What's your point, Danny says

My point is that you raised Jack the same way, Jamie says, he did the exact same thing that you did, except he asked for someone else to pay and you put yourself and Linda in debt to pay

What's worse is that you reacted to what Jack did the exact same way Dad reacted to what you did, Jamie says, and we all know that you lost some respect for Dad after that.

You owe Jack an apology, Joe says, and you might want to talk to him about why you acted like that

Pride goes before the fall Jamie says,we should get back to the hospital

Yeah I don't want to leave Linda and Dark together for a long period of time, Joe says

Why not, Jamie asks

Linda's a sweet person and I don't want Dark to rub off on her, Joe replies with a smirk

St.Victors hospital

Jack,Danny says, come over here and sit down with me

What's wrong dad, Jack asks

Nothing is wrong, Danny says, I just wanted to talk to you about the whole asking Dark to pay for Sean's surgery

Look dad, Jack says, I understand that you have a hard time asking for or even admitting that you need help,but I don't think that I did anything wrong

I know that son,Danny says, I had forgotten that I did the same thing when Jamie was hurt

You did, Jack says

Yes, I put a mortgage on the house to pay for Jamie's surgery because my mom had just died and between her medical bills and funeral Dad just didn't have the money, Danny says

Dad, Jack says, I know that I am young but I have always been told that protecting my mom and brother was my responsibility and as such I asked Aunt Melinda to help, and I know that you are disappointed in me but if my brother survives then I will take your disappointment as the price I have to pay for taking care of my little brother

Jack,Danny says, I am not disappointed in you, and I am not mad at you, I am just mad that this happened to Sean and Nikki, I am sorry for not giving you the respect that I should have, I will have to work on that

It's ok, Jack says, I didn't feel like I was disrespected by you or mom,but I think that Aunt Melinda is very upset with you and mom, good luck cause your going to need it

Is everything ok, Linda asks

Everything is fine, Danny says, I am sorry for getting on your nerves with asking stupid questions

The only stupid question is the one not asked,Dark says

Really, Joe says,in that case how does a Dom put on those leather pants

Really Joe, Linda says

Are you being serious right now,Danny asks

Well yes, Joe says, I don't understand how they get them on

Baby powder,Dark says,or baby oil

Really, Joe says

No,Dark says, leather pants are just like any other pair of pants

But then why do they look so tight, Joe asks

The pants that most Dom's wear are custom made,Dark says and I am so glad that we are standing in the hospital right now

Why's that, Joe asks

Because I have already told you to shut up about Dom's and Subs and if you keep talking I will have to break something to shut up your blabbermouth,Dark replies

Someone is grumpy, Joe says

Not grumpy just tired of your incestive chatting,Dark says, you remind me of the monkeys in the rainforest in Columbia

Because I am cute and funny, Joe says

No Dark replies, because they didn't know when to shut up either

That's not right, Joe says as Danny and Jamie start to laugh

The funny part about it, Connor says,is that the monkeys are actually cute and funny but your not

Why's everyone picking on me, Joe says with a frown


	15. Chapter 15

Excuse me Linda, Frank says, but I would like to have a conversation with your Aunt Stella

Frank, Stella isn't my aunt,Linda says, she is Melinda's Aunt, and if you want to talk to her she is standing over there with Erin

Excuse me Erin, Frank says, but I was wondering if I could have a talk with Mrs, Glaslow

My name is Stella, Stella snapsMrs.Glaslow is Sabrina and I will never be compared to that two- faced cheap ass bitch

Wonder what Frank said to your Aunt Stella, Connor says because she looks like she wants to snatch his head off

He called her Mrs.Glaslow,Dark says with a grin, she hates being called anything remotely similar to Sabrina Glaslow

Maybe we should go over there so she doesn't kill my dad, Joe says

No,Dark says, I rather enjoy it when she takes your dad to task

May I speak to you, Frank asks

Your speaking to me right now, Stella says

I want to talk to you in private, Frank says sternly

Just keep your paws to yourself, Stella says, I still have my cast iron skillet

Frank and Stella leave and go to the hospital coffee shop

Did you by any chance take your Aunt's cast iron skillet away from her, Jamie asks

Yes,Dark says, but it doesn't matter she has alot more of them

How many more, Joe asks

Well over a thousand,Dark says

Why so many, Henry says with a smile

Different size heads need different size skillet,Dark says with a shrug

Hospital coffeeshop

So what do you want to talk to me about, Stella asks

I want to know why everyone thinks that I'm wrong for telling Danny to put the cases first, Frank says, I have asked Linda if she thought I was wrong and she said yes but I don't believe that I am and she is just upset because I told Danny to focus on the case and not on her or Erin the same as when I ordered Danny to go back to work when Sean was in surgery the first time

Are you married, Stella asks

I was Frank says, but my wife died from cancer years ago,why do you ask

We're you a detective like your son, Stella asks

Yes I was, Frank says

I want you to picture your wife and your mom,lost on a trail and hurt, just like Linda was, Stella says, now it's your wife who's life is on the line,does anyone have the right to tell you to put your cases first

No,but you have to understand that we are the last voice for the victims, Frank says stubbornly

You say that the cases of homicide victims are the cases that you ordered Danny to go work when his wife and sister were missing and hurt, and again when his son was on the operating table, Stella says,is that correct

Yes, Frank says I believe that he should be working on the cases to get justice for the victims

You can't comfort the dead because they are already gone, Stella says,by you ordering Danny or any other cop to put dead people over the living you are in effect saying that only homicide victims are important to you

I need to close the cases in order to get extra funds for the NYPD, Frank says

Not at the expense of losing your family, Stella says, the way you treated Linda, Erin and Sean is horrible, and the way you are treating Danny is beyond horrible,no man should ever have to choose between his family and his job but you force your son to do just that

I haven't looked at it like that, Frank says, I am only wanting the best for the NYPD and in order to do that, I need cases closed

There are over thirty five thousand cops in the city, Stella says I don't care how good Danny is the responsibility of solving these cases is not his alone and you need to stop acting like it is, I have to go pick my husband up at the airport,Tell Linda and Melinda that I will be back soon

So Joe, Linda says with a straight face,are you going to ask Red Velvet out?

What, Erin says, who's this Red Velvet? 

No one, Joe says there is no privacy in this family.

She is a manager at Club Raven,Dark says, she also is a personal trainer

What's Club Raven, Erin asks

Once Sean is better I will bring you and Linda both to Club Raven,Dark says,it might be fun

You are not taking my wife and sister to a sex club, Danny says shaking his head with laughter

Why not, Linda asks, I might find a new use for your handcuffs

I can always buy you a pair of your own,Dark says with a smirk

Nope, Danny says as he hugs Linda

Well okay then,Dark says, I know plenty of other "toys"  
I can introduce Erin and Linda to

Nope, Danny says, I enjoy our love life the way it is

Well, the toys aren't necessarily for your enjoyment as much as for hers,Dark says as Danny's face turns red

I do believe that Danny is blushing, Connor says

No I am not, Danny says

I can't believe that you are blushing,Erin says with a giggle

I'm NOT blushing,Danny argues

Yes you are, Linda says and I find it adorable

Even his ears are pink, Connor points out while Erin, Linda and Joe are laughing

You are wrong for pointing it out Connor,Dark says, especially since you didn't say anything about his neck, dudes whole head is a pretty pink color

I am not blushing, Danny says

Would you like me to change the subject,Dark says

Yes, Danny says

Okay, Dark says, Joe Velvet said to tell you that you are allowed to touch her when you are dancing slowly with no one else around


	16. Chapter 16

Can you change the subject again,Joe asks

Of course,Dark says, Jamie I heard that you had a run in with the resident ghost at the Mirge building

I wouldn't call it a ghost, Jamie says but there is something spooky about that building,Walter says that he has had weird things happen to him every time he goes to patrol the area

How old is the building, Linda asks

I have no idea,Dark says, it's not a building really,My great grandfather took a liking to a castle stockade and brought it back in Ireland and had it brought back to the states and placed where it's at now

So it could be well over a hundred years old, Erin says

Try over three hundred years old, Dark says

I wonder if there are any paperwork about the building history, Danny says

Nope,Dark replies, outside of the ownership papers everything else was burned in the great brooklyn fire almost a hundred years ago

How did that fire destroy the papers on the Mirge building when the building is in Manhattan, Jamie asks

Because the papers were at the home of my grandfather, and the house one night caught fire and was destroyed,Dark says

What caused the fire, Erin asks

From the story about it,a person who was wrongfully fired from the company sat the house on fire and he actually died saving the children who were home alone at the time of the blaze,Dark says, but my dad always thought that his grandpa set the fire himself

Why would he do that, Henry asks

Because he had a mistress and she gave birth to his youngest son but because the money belong to his wife's family he would have been broke if he divorced her, so he planned on killing her and their kids

Excuse me, Richard says, the equipment has arrived so I have scheduled the surgery for 9:00 in the morning

How long will the surgery take, Danny asks

The surgery is over fourteen hours long, Richard says, because we have to run several tests during the surgery to make sure that Sean is doing okay

What are his chances of a complete recovery, Nikki asks

His chances are about eighty percent because he does have other injuries that can heal incorrectly so I can only say eighty percent, Richard says,if he didn't have any other injuries I would say almost a hundred percent

I guess the only thing left to do is pray, Linda says

I pray before I go into every surgery, Richard says, Melinda.Wilma wants you to call her at your earliest convenience

I will call her later on tonight,Dark says

If you wait for a few hours it's going to be one in the morning in France, Linda says

I know,Dark says,but if I know Wilma she's probably up and waiting for my call so it's not going to matter

Hey Dark, Connor says, I am heading out, I will go feed Beauwolf and then I am going home

Is he okay, Joe asks after Connor leaves

Nope,Dark says, he is in a bad way

What's going on with him, Joe says

His wife invited her brother James to stay with them since James lost his job when he cheated on his own wife,Dark says

What's wrong with that, Erin asks

James stole some valuables from Connor and he pawned them,Dark says, when Connor found out he pressed charges against James and now Rachael is mad because her brother was arrested for theif and drug possession

James was doing drugs, Joe says

Yes Dark replies, and apparently Rachel knew that James had a drug problem and that's why he cheated on his wife for money

Poor Connor, Linda says

He's going to be okay,Dark says, he asked me if I knew any good divorce attorneys and I gave him the number to one of the best in the state

What did Rachel say when she found out that he was filing for a divorce, Joe asks

She got so mad that she told him to get out of the house,Dark says, but he calmly told her that I owned the house and she was the one who had to leave

How do you know that, Danny says

Because she called me and said that I was being a bitch for kicking her out with no where to go,Dark says, when I told her that I didn't kick her out she asked if I owned their house and when I said yes she started to scream and cry, so I started to laugh and hung up on her

Did she really think that you would kick your adopted brother out and let her live there rent free, Joe asks

Adopted brother, Linda says, I didn't know that Connor was adopted by Melinda's parents

No Linda,Dark says, I adopted Connor as my brother ten years ago

Oh, Linda says

That's why when Baez said that she favored me over Connor we both laughed, Joe says with a grin

I don't play favorites,Dark says, I have no problem kicking both of your asses and usually at the same time


	17. Chapter 17

But like I said, Joe says with a grin, I have a special place in your heart

Like I said,Dark replies that's indigestion, and it's time for you to go back to the office and talk to Rupert about something

I will see you later, Melinda says, I want to go to my apartment and call Wilma

Later that night in Sean's room

Danny, what's wrong, Linda asks softly

How bad is Sean's condition, Danny asks,on a scale of one thru ten with ten being the most serious

Danny,Linda says gently Sean's condition is about a twelve

What is really going on with my baby boy, Danny asks with tears in his eyes

Sean's nerves in his brain have been sheared and have to be replaced, Linda says as she puts her arms around Danny, the surgery to repair the damage has a danger to it because of the risk of infection

Will Sean be okay, Danny asks as tears fall from his face

In time, Linda says as she gently wipes his eyes, but he is surrounded by some of the best doctor's and nurses

I am afraid that we are going to lose our baby boy,Danny says as he puts his head down and cries

It's going to be ok Danny, Linda says as she hugs him tight, I know that Sean will be okay

Dark's apartment

Hello Wilma,Dark says,Rick said that you wanted me to call you

Yes my dear, Wilma says, I have a question for you

What's the question, Melinda asks

Is the Villa De Claire unoccupied, I was wanting to go there to rest, Wilma says

Is your heart still acting up, Melinda asks

Yes, the cardiologist you hired is wonderful, but he said that too much damage has been done and I have around six months at most, Wilma says

The Villa is at your disposal, Melinda says, I will talk to you later this week,get some sleep

What are you doing here Joe and Jamie,Dark says

We have a question for you, Jamie says

Come on in,Dark says

Wow, this is a nice apartment, Jamie says

Your question,Dark says I have coffee to be drinking

Can I get your permission to do some research into the Mirge building, Jamie asks

Go ahead,Dark says, but you are going to have to go to Ireland

Can we use your jet, Joe asks

Once I know that Sean is going to be okay,Dark says I will let you use the jet

Okay,Joe says

Jamie,Dark says, can you tell me something

Sure Jamie says

Why doesn't Danny ever ask for help,Dark says, I can tell that he is struggling with Linda's medical bills and now with Sean's bills on top of Linda's

You have to understand something, Jamie says, Danny has been in the role of provider since Erin was born,Dad has always told Danny that he has to take care of us and Danny never asked for help with anything growing up

Why didn't Danny go to college, Dark says, You, Joe and Erin all are college educated but Danny went to work

Mom was sick alot when Danny graduate from high school and Dad needed Danny to get a job and help with the bills, Joe says, Danny helped pay for moms hospital bill, and paid for Erin, Joe and I to go to college

Seems like Danny was treated poorly just because of circumstances that he could not control,Dark says, but wouldn't that make it easier for him to except help

Danny has a lot of pride, and he prides himself on the fact that he can provide for his family, Jamie says,it hurts his pride to accept help,which is why he doesn't ask for help

Henry's house

What's bothering you son, Henry asks

I have been thinking about what Stella said to me and I realized that I have been an absolute asshole towards Danny,Frank says, I treated Linda and Erin terrible and I didn't show any concern for Sean because I am more worried about the extra funds for the NYPD

Right now Danny, Erin and Linda know that you have acted like an asshole,but Sean doesn't know and as mad as he got at you for the favoritism you always show towards Nikki, you might lose Sean when he finds out just how you acted, Henry says

So how can I fix this, Frank says, I don't want to lose any of my family.

I don't know if it can be fixed, Henry says, because it took you being suspended for you to even consider that you might be wrong in how you treated Linda, Erin, Danny and Sean


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean's surgery and a problem that no one saw coming

St.Victors hospital

Good morning,Mrs.Reagan,Rick says, I am ready to start Sean's surgery,I will try to keep you updated on the progress but I will be focused more on Sean so don't get scared if hours pass without any updates

Thank you doctor, Linda says, I will be here until the surgery is done

Sean is prepped for the surgery and taking to the operating room

Morning, Henry says, have they taking Sean back yet

Yes, Linda says with a sigh, he was just taking a few minutes ago

Where's Danny, Erin asks

He needed some fresh air so I asked him if he would go get us some fresh clothes and pick up some breakfast, Linda says

Is Jack ok, Nikki asks, I was released from the hospital last night

Yes, Linda says can you and Henry do me a favor, when you go back home can you take Jack with you,he needs a proper meal,shower and to sleep in a real bed

Has the doctor taken Sean back yet,Danny asks as he gives Linda a cup of coffee and a quick kiss

Yes, Linda says, he was taken back a little bit ago

Now we wait, Danny says as he sits down

I wonder why Melinda isn't here, Erin says, have you heard from her today

She went to feed Beauwolf and said something about an appointment that she has to keep, Linda says,it probably has to do with her cases

I thought she told us that her suspects left on vacation, Erin says

She works more than one case, Linda says

That's right, Danny says,a good cop has anywhere from five to twenty five cases at any given time

I don't have that many,Dark says, I have two, the cases of the murdered socialites and the cases of the missing jacket

Why would a missing jacket be a case, Henry says

It's a jacket that has a bunch of real jewels on it and it was stolen from a display at the Winehart Fashion Muesum in Boston, Dark says

Why are you working that kind of case? Henry asks

I am intrigued by the way it was stolen,Dark says, not to mention who the previous owner was

Wait a minute, Erin says,are you talking about the jacket that belong to Queen Maria of Spain

Yep, Dark says,it was loaned out by the Barcelona Museum and it is worth a whopping hundred million dollars

Why would anyone pay that much for a jacket, Erin says

Because it's covered in diamonds, sapphires and emeralds,Dark says, Queen Maria was one of the richest Queens to every rule in Spain

Wow, Henry says, so with it costing so much how did the crook steal it

According to the cameras and before you ask the video hasn't been tampered with the jacket was in it's locked display case and it just vanished,Dark says

How can it just vanish, Danny says,were there any witnesses to the disappearence of the jacket

Yes around three hundred,Dark says, the jacket disappered in board day light with visitors in the museum at the time

That sounds creepy, Erin says

It's a mystery, Dark says, but I think that the security guard took it

Why do you think that, Erin says

Because I found it hanging in his closet at his house when I served him with a search warrant,Dark says, he plead guilty but won't say anything about how he did it

Oh you, Linda says as she starts to laugh

What,Dark says, I am serious, I really want to know how he did it

Where's Joe and Jamie, Danny asks

Those two knuckleheads are probably trying to figure out the exact location of where in Ireland the Mirge building was,Dark says

Why do you think that, Henry asks

Because they were at my house until four this morning,Dark says

Inside the operating room

The damage is massive but not as server as it looks,Rick says, I don't know how long it bleed before you operated on it the first time

I was called in to do the surgery same as you,Chad says, I don't know how long he had a brain bleed

The bleeding could cause a problem if the bleeding was left for over two hours,Rick says, he could be blind or deaf

When will you know if he is blind or deaf,Chad asks

When he wakes up,Rick says, I really hope that he doesn't wind up dead or blind

What is wrong Melinda, Linda says

I just had a thought about Sean, Melinda says, can I talk to you about it alone

Sure, Linda says let's go over there and talk

When Sean had his first head injury what exactly did his doctor tell you in regards to him getting hit in the head again, Melinda asks

The doctor said that it could cause him to have a brain bleed, Linda says

Linda,a brain bleed can cause several problems that the doctor won't know until the patient wakes up,Dark says

Like what, Linda says, having to relearn how to walk and talk

No, Melinda says, blindness and deafness, I have seen it in combat veterans

I forgot about that, Linda says, should I tell Danny

No,Dark says, he is struggling enough without adding anything more to it, besides we really don't know just yet if Sean is going to be deaf or blind and if he is will it be permanent


	19. Chapter 19

Operating room  
I was afraid of this,Rick says, the optical nerve is sheared

What exactly does that mean,Chad asks

Unless I can get a small nerve from his leg and graph it to the parts of the nerve that is functioning correctly,he will be blind,Rick says

His leg was also damaged in the accident,Chad says

Is Melinda still out there,Rick says,in order for me to do a specialized process I need her okay because the price of this surgery just tripled in cost

Outside the operating room

How long does this surgery usually take, Danny asks

Barring any complactions, fourteen hours, Linda says

How long has he been back there,Danny asks

Almost four hours, Melinda replies, but I see that Rick is headed this way

Doctor, Linda says,is everything ok with Sean

Unfortunately I have a problem,Rick says and I need to talk to you all before I continue with the surgery

What's the problem,Danny says as Linda and Erin start to cry

The optical nerve is sheared,Rick says, I can fix it but

But what,Danny asks

The cost of the surgery just tripled in cost,Rick says

Oh my God,Danny says panicking

Breath Danny, Linda says,it's okay,breath with me

What are we going to do,Danny says, I don't think we can afford that

Danny, Melinda says, how about I pay for the surgery and you can pay me back when you have the extra money to do so

I can't ask you to pay that much,Danny says

The alternative is Sean will be blind, Melinda says,am I right doctor

Yes, Rick says,if the nerve isn't fixed the boy will be blind

Go fix the nerve, Melinda says, I will pay

Mr.Reagan,Mrs.Reagan,I have to have your permission,Rick says

Do it ,Danny says, I will work something out with paying Melinda back later

Are you sure Danny, Linda says, I know that you don't like to ask for help

It's not for me but for my son and for you or our boys I will put my pride aside and accept help,Danny says

I will get back to the surgery then,Rick says

Dark, Can I talk to you for a few minutes,Danny asks

Of course,Dark says, but can we get some coffee

Yes,Danny says, coffee sounds great right now

Hospital coffeeshop

So what do you want to talk to me about? Melinda asks

First off thank you for saving Linda's life, I never said that to you,Danny says, second I can't pay much right now because I have a mortgage and other bills plus the bills from Linda's surgery, but I promise I will pay you back

Danny,if it was Erin or Jamie that paid would you be having this conversation with them, Melinda asks

Well no,Danny says, family helps family

Danny, you are a part of my family, Melinda says, I am Jack and Sean Aunt, Linda's sister and your sister in law,if you need my help all you have to do is ask

I hate asking for help,Danny says

I do to, Melinda says, but I have learned that everyone needs help sometimes

Do you want to talk about what has been bothering you since you donated half of your liver to Linda? Danny asks

I am already talking to someone, Melinda says, I realized that I was not talking to people and was finding even the thought of dealing with people was a chore

So you just decided to go see someone, Danny says

Yes, Melinda says, when I have a problem and I need someone to talk to I go see Dr.Beverly Gia.

Isn't that the same doctor that Linda is seeing now? Danny asks

Yep, and speaking of Linda, Melinda says,we should be getting back

Waiting area

Hey Dark, Joe says, Jamie and I have a question for you

What's the question,Dark says

Who exactly is your great grandpa, Jamie asks

On which side, Melinda asks

Your dad, Joe says,why would you ask that

Because I am adopted, Melinda says as Linda starts to giggle

Old man Glaslow, Joe asks

I don't believe that you have the right to call me old, Albert Glaslow says

Omg, Frank says, he is the department head of Teflon industry

Hey Uncle Bert, Melinda says, what are you doing here

I came to see my favorite niece, Albert says as he hugs Melinda

I'm your only niece, Melinda replies

Not any more, Stella says,we are adopting Linda too

As long as I am still the favorite, Melinda says, but seriously why is Uncle Albert here


	20. Chapter 20

I am in New York City on business for the company, Albert says

What business, Melinda asks with her arms crossed

A contract has been requested for new kevlar vests for the NYPD, Albert says but I called to speak to the commissioner of the police department and I was informed that he was suspended, the only person I know that could do that is you

Wrong, Melinda says,it was your wife

Why did my wife have him suspended, Albert asks with raised eyebrows

Because he was being a pompous arrogant weasel who put police work ahead of family, Stella says and I had already smacked him upside his head with a cast iron skillet and it didn't help

You should have used a big skillet, Henry says, he is hard headed

We are going to have to refuse the contract, Frank says, I haven't been able to secure the extra funds for the new vest

How much are the new vest? Melinda asks as she answers her phone

Yes Connor,Dark says,

Nick and Christy mom and dad are in our holding cells and they are not happy, Connor says

I will be there in a few minutes,Dark says as she hangs up

Uncle Albert, Melinda says I believe that we should field test the new vest before they are used by the entire police department

Of course my dear, Albert says I will need volunteers

The detectives force, and warrants would be the best ones to field test the best Dark says

Agreed, Albert replies with a smile

I have to go,Dark says, I will check in with you later

Federal Building interagation room

Hello, my name is Special Investigater Hawkins and I am the investigating the murder of Nick Manning and Christy Monroe

Why are we here,Mrs Monroe- Manning asks

Well because I have video evidence of you and him murdering Nick and Christy,Dark says

They were an abomination,Ms, Manning says, they were in a sex club and having a relationship with each other

Your under arrest for the murder of Nick Manning and Christy Monroe,Dark says

Our lawyers are very good,Mr.Manning says,we will be out before you go home tonight

I doubt that since I arrested your lawyer for embezzlement,Dark says as she leaves the room

Dr.Beverly Gia office

Hey Bev,Dark says, I wanted to stop by and talk to you

Okay,Gia says, what do you want to talk about

Letting go of my past, Melinda says, I don't want to carry the anger anymore

What made you decide to let go, Melinda,Gia asks

Danny Reagan is the reason, Melinda says, he has all the reason in the world to be mad at his dad and siblings but he chooses to love and respect them and I believe that it makes him a better person.

So it's safe to say that you learned something from agreeing to come back home,Gia replies

I have always known that I would eventually find my way back, Melinda says with a grin

Just remember that you have family and friends to talk to and people who love you,Gia says

I will, Melinda says with a smile, I have to go but I will be back soon

St Victor's hospital

It's been fourteen hours and we still haven't received any news,Danny says with a yawn

No news is good news Henry says

Unless it's bad , Frank replies

Maybe the doctors needed to take a pee break before coming to tell us what is going on, Joe says

Did Velvet hit you up side the head,Dark asks while everyone else is looking at Joe

No, Joe says what makes you think that I was anywhere near her

The hicky on your neck,Dark says with a smirk

Lipstick on your collar , Linda says with a grin

The fact that you are walking funny, Connor says

Here comes the doctor, Danny says as all the family gathers around Danny and Linda

Is sean ok, Linda asks

The surgery is complete on my part,Rick says but I can't say if he will be able to see or not

Why not, Jack asks

He has to wake up first and we are keeping him in a medical induced coma for the next few weeks,Rick says, I have left instructions for the doctors here to take care of him

Hello Richard, Albert says, how is Wilma doing

I will be calling her shortly,Rick says she isn't doing well

What did her doctor say, Stella asks

Who's Wilma, Nikki asks

She is my aunt, Melinda says, she helped Stella and Uncle Albert raise me after my parents died

What's wrong with her, Linda asks

She has an enlarged heart, Melinda says, I spoke to her last night and she said that she only has about six months to live

Wait, Frank says, your wife is sick and dying and you flew all the way over here to operate on my grandson

My wife is the reason I came and operated on him,Rick says, I asked her what she felt I should do and she replied that she has led a great life and the young man who needed my help to live hasn't had his life yet

I would never leave my wife behind if she was sick and dying, Frank says I wouldn't care what anyone else said

Then why did you expect me to do just that,Danny asks

Because I am a pompous arrogant asshole who thinks I know best when in fact I don't, Frank says, I have no right to tell you that cases are more important than family

I do believe that you have learned your lesson, Stella says

Yes Melinda says,it was a split second decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Sean be able to see or not,that question dear readers is to be answered next time


End file.
